Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an examining apparatus, examining method and an image recording apparatus, and particularly relates to technology of analyzing a state of an image read by an image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus reads an image printed by an image recording apparatus to analyze the state of the image. This image reading apparatus includes, for example, a linear arrangement of a plurality of light receiving elements. In such an image reading apparatus, variation in the optical performance of the light receiving elements between regions affects the analysis result of the image, which is a problem.
To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-110582 discloses the technology of generating a read image in which variation in contrast is corrected by performing a modulation transfer function (MTF) correction.